In the known art, units with a simple repeater function are customarily used, i.e., the signals pass straight through the unit, only obtaining a correction of the signal shape in relation to the distortion in the line. As an example of such a connecting unit, reference is made to a circuit made by EXAR INTEGRATED SYSTEMS INC, type XR-C277. The circuit has a regenerating repeater function utilized in PCM systems.